


Morning

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning reflection on a long life lived and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

The sunlight hits the stained glass, painting a rainbow of colors over the bed and its occupants. Tiny particles of dust dance in the colored rays, performing a dance choreographed only by the movement of the air--the slow waltz shifting into something richer and livelier as two pairs of eyes open and limbs shift.

There is a familiarity to this dance of skin and muscle, perfected over the years and across the galaxy. John's arm, previously slung over Rodney's chest, slides up, his hand curling around Rodney's neck, his thumb rubbing slow circles over the sleep-warm skin.

Rodney responds, sliding his fingers over John's shoulders upward and buries them in the thickness of John's hair. There's silver at the temples now, time's witness to their years--here in this bed, in this galaxy--surviving.

But this day is unlike its predecessors; it can be felt in the stillness of the air, in the heat of the Atlantean sun that shines through the glass. For a moment, Rodney cannot breathe. When he can, he turns John's face to his and whispers as though speaking too loud may break the spell.

"We did it. We _won_."

John's smile is as brilliant as any light, and there is some dampness on his cheeks when he presses Rodney down into the mattress and pours his laughter into a kiss.


End file.
